The present invention relates to an upright pillar for a vehicle body structure, preferably made of a light metal, that has a side member, the pillar being coupled to the side member disposed underneath the pillar, the pillar having, in a cross-sectional view, the shape of a box-shaped hollow-profile.
European Patent Document EP-PS 0 146 716 discloses a body structure made of light metal which has an upright pillar arranged between a side member and a lateral part of the roof frame, the pillar being made of sheet metal.
An object of the present invention is to provide an upright pillar for a body structure such that, while it can be manufactured at reasonable cost, is easily adaptable to the stylistically given shape of the door joint, and that, in addition, adjacent body parts can easily be connected to the pillar.
This and other objects are achieved by the present invention which provides an upright pillar for a vehicle body structure that has a side member, the pillar being coupled to the side member disposed underneath the pillar, this pillar having, in a cross-sectional view, the shape of a box-shaped hollow-profile, wherein the pillar includes an extruded profile and a closing part connected with the extruded profile.
Some of the principal advantages achieved by the present invention are that, as a result of the construction of the pillar from an extruded profile and a closing part connected with it, a low-cost manufacturing of the pillar is achieved. A receiving device for an interior door seal and a fastening of an adjacent body part, such as a fender or side part, can easily be integrated into the extruded profile.
Because of the open profile shape, the extruded profile can easily be adapted to the curved shape of the door joint. By means of the clamped connection, the extruded profile and the closing part can easily be connected with one another by means of laser beam welding without the requirement of an additional chucking device during the welding.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when considered in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.